


Light

by ananiah



Series: The Nightmare King Victorious [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, If it's an AU it's a high school one, Jack Hates Therapists, Jack's POV, Nightlight is made of awesome, Or a Sucker Punch AU, Pitch Black Returns, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Universe Confusion, identity crisis, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananiah/pseuds/ananiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack falls into a frozen pond saving his sister, Emma. When he wakes, he starts remembering flashes of another world, a world where fear is human-shaped and a man really does live in the moon. But he’s just Jackson Overland, a perfectly ordinary high school student. Or is he Jack Frost, the immortal Guardian of Fun?<br/>He isn’t sure anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fade

            Light.

            That’s the first thing I see.

            It’s bright, it’s cold, and I’m terrified.

            No one else seems to be, though.

            Actually, they’re all happy.

            “Jackson!” It’s Mom. My mom. I don’t know what’s going on, I can’t think because the light’s so bright. It can’t be her.

            “Jack!” A different voice chimes in. My baby sister.

            I shy away from their voices. They’re ghosts, they can’t be real.

            “Jack!”

            It’s her.

            “Tooth,” I say, my voice cracking on the word.

            Then I blink, and everything is lost to darkness.

### 

            It’s still bright when I wake up the second time.

            “Oh, Jack, how many times have I told you to be careful on that lake? You could have died!” The hurt in my mother’s eyes startles me when I pull back from her touch. She’s a ghost, right? I look away from her and towards Tooth.

            For a moment, I don’t recognize the slim Indian girl before me, but she has Tooth’s violet eyes and colorful streaks in her hair. Bunny is a tall, tanned teenager with big ears.

            “Wh—what happened?” _What happened to you?_

            “You fell. Don’t you remember? I was there,” Emma says. “You saved me! But you fell into the pond. We all thought you were gonna die.”

            I flinch as my thoughts flash back to that night over three hundred years ago. “I did die,” I whisper.

            Bunny shakes his head. “Naw, mate, you’re fine.” They all look so worried.

            I glance down at my hands, familiar pale fingers bandaged up so I can’t so much as wiggle them. And that’s when it hits me. “Where’s my staff?” I sit up, pushing back the wave of dizziness that washes over me.

            “Right here,” Emma chirps, holding it out in both hands. “I brought it back from the lake ‘cuz it saved me from drowning and that’s why it’s special.”

            “Thanks, Emma,” I say, trying to ruffle her hair fondly but only succeeding in tangling the bandages in her hair. “Guys, why are you so different?” I ask Bunny and Tooth curiously. _Where are North and Sandy?_ But suddenly that thought doesn’t make any sense. They’re just my teachers.

            “We’ve always looked like this, Jack,” Tooth says.

            “No, you haven’t.” I still don’t know why I’m saying that. They’ve always looked this way, right? And I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror opposite my bed. Brown hair. Brown eyes.

            I’m not Jack Frost. And that’s the first thought I’ve had that makes any sense. 


	2. Welcome Home

            They finally let me out of the hospital. I assured the endless horde of doctors that I’d really been pranking everyone with the whole “I died” business, and that I flipped out about my appearance because of the gash across my face, probably from when I went through the ice. It’s still kind of horrific, if you ask me, a stitched-together red gash that starts above my left eye and stretches down to my ear. At least I didn’t lose any fingers or toes.

            “You missed so much homework,” Tooth says as we walk to school. Bunny, Tooth and I live in the same neighborhood, about two blocks from the school, William E. Joyce High.

            “Yeah...” I spin the staff around in my hands. I don’t know why I’m always carrying it around, it just feels... right.

            “You’ve been really... off, lately. Well, you did almost die, so that’s kinda expected.”

            “It’s hard to explain.” Even I don’t know why.

            “The Professor is going to murder you if you didn’t do the homework, even if it is partisan.”

            “C’mon, Tooth, it’s a whole week. And I was unconscious. How was I supposed to do the homework?” Just thinking about all the work makes my head start to ache, and I accidentally trip over my own feet, sprawling face first in the snow.

            They both help me up, and I brush the dirty snow off my hoodie with shaky hands. “Jack, are you positive you should be going back to school?” Tooth inquires, purple eyes glancing at the cut on my face. “Maybe you should take another few days off or something.”

            _“...Maybe you should take a few days off or something.”_

_Toothiana laughs and says, “If I take any time off, they won’t get anything done around here!”_

_“But Baby Tooth can handle it,” I protest. “Come on, Tooth! Please?”_

            Tooth’s hand on my shoulders jerks me out of the memory abruptly, my head pounding.

“Jack? Earth to Jack, are you in there?”

            I blink a few times, trying to shake it off. “Uh... I’m fine. Hi. Yeah. I just tripped.”

            “Are you sure you don’t wanna go back home?” Bunny asks. He and Tooth share a worried glance.

             “Bunny, stop worrying,” I say. “I told you I was alright, and I am.”

### 

            First period History was a _nightmare_. The Professor grilled me about the missing homework, probably just for kicks.

            I open my locker just to see the staff, to remind myself it’s real. Whenever I touch it, flashes of the dream I’d had when I was unconscious come back full force. The wood is frosted over slightly despite the warmth of the school, and I don’t know why.

### 

            When Russian is over, my head’s spinning, and not just from too much Cyrillic. Little snatches of conversation with Mr. North set off more memories, and now I’m desperate to get back home. I’m so tired, I’m beginning to regret coming to school.

            “Mr. Overland, is my class boring you?”

            “No, Miss Shalazar,” I say, gritting my teeth. I shouldn’t have zoned out like that.

            “All right, can you give me an example of a symbol from _Ethan Frome_?”

            I mumble some excuse. I haven’t read the book, and I definitely have not been paying attention.

            “I thought so. Please see me after class.”

            Everyone else feels the need to play the part of peanut gallery. Miss Shalazar shushes them and goes back to talking about symbols. A glass pickle dish? What kind of book is this?

            I doodle snowflakes in my notebook until class is over.

            “Jack,” Miss Shalazar says, startling me. My pencil turns the last snowflake into a jagged line across the paper.

            “Sorry I wasn’t paying attention during class.”

            She sits down in the desk next to mine, composing her words carefully. “Jack, a week ago, you nearly drowned. And I understand why that would still affect you. Care to talk about it?”

            “Not really. Look, Miss Shalazar, it’s my lunch block. Is there anything important you wanted to say?” I start to pack up my things, but she stops me short, gray eyes staring into mine.

            “No, Jack, I was just worried about you. Usually, you pay more attention to my class. You’re one of my best students, after all.”

            “Yeah, I’m still... kind of... readjusting to school. Uh, talk to you later, Miss Shalazar. I really don’t want to be late, Tooth and Bunny are waiting for me.” I beat a hasty retreat, catching a glare from her assistant, Kailash, on my way out.

            “There you are, Jack!” Tooth says cheerily, and I can’t help but smile just a bit. “Bunny, I found him! Let’s go to the lunch room before all the tables are taken.”

            “Actually, I was wondering if we could eat outside in the courtyard,” I say before I can stop the words. “I mean... it’s kinda warm in here, don’t you think?”

            Bunny rounds the corner just in time to hear my last sentence. “Warm? Are you off your rocker? It’s bloody sub-zero in here!”

            “Yeah, Jack, let’s just stay inside. I don’t want to have frozen hands in English! I have to take notes, after all...” Tooth practically flutters away into the cafeteria, long, multicolored hair trailing behind her.

            I make some lame excuse about studying instead and beat it to the library. I don’t think they believed me, but I just want to sleep.

            I say hi to the librarian, Mr. Qwerty, even though he’s asleep on his desk. I curl up in the beanbag section, using my hoodie as a pillow.

_“Jack, wake up! Jack!” Someone shakes my shoulder._

_“Tooth!”_

_She smiles at me. “Hi.”_

_“I-it’s really you!” I hug her tight, glad to see her with her feathers again. “I had the weirdest dream...”_

            Someone shakes my shoulder, but I know it isn’t Tooth. Mr. Qwerty taps his watch and shoos me away.

            “Thanks, Mr. Q.,” I say gratefully. I really don’t want to be late to Math.

### 

            So far, all my teachers have given me some kind of break for being out so long. Except for History, of course.

            _“But... I thought he was gone for good! We defeated him...”_

“You okay there, mate?” Bunny asks me, resting a concerned hand on my shoulder.

            “Yeah. Ready for me to kick your ass at basketball?”

            Bunny laughs. “We’ll see about that.”

            I have my staff in one hand, since I won’t be able to get to my locker and make the bus. It’s kind of comforting to carry it around, in a really weird way. Familiar.

            Of course, Bunny and I pick opposite teams for the game. We’re both on the school team, the Guardians. I’m an average player, so I don’t actually expect to win against Bunny. He’s the captain of the team for a reason.

            But today, something seems different. It’s like everyone else’s motions have slowed down, and I dunk the ball with minimal effort. Even Bunny’s lightning reflexes seem duller to me, and soon my team is up over twelve points.

            Mr. Forest calls time, and the buzz I got from the game dissipates instantly.

_“Hello again, Guardians.”_

            “Hey, Jack...”

_“I suppose you’re surprised to see me. After all, you thought I was gone for good.”_

            “Aw man, I knew you shouldn’tve played—”

_“But you were wrong. The balance has tipped. And now, I can strip your believers away from you. Forever.”_

            I yell, “No!” without knowing why. “No, this isn’t...”

_“Oh, and say goodbye to Jack.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you, you 56 other people that viewed but didn't tell me it sucked or it was boring.   
> The next chapter will be up sometime next week. It'll be on the shorter side, most likely.


	3. Paper Walls

 

            “He’s asleep for now. Or something like it.”

            _It chased all the darkness away._

“He kicked my arse at basketball and then collapsed. Yeah, I’d say that’s unusual.”

            _“Jack, no fair! I can’t fly,” Jamie pouts._

_I laugh and toss the basketball to Cupcake._

“Ever since he fell into that pond...”

            _Darkness. That’s the first thing I remember. It was cold, it was dark, and I was scared—_

**You are Jack Frost.**

            _—and that was a long, long time ago._

“...always carrying around that staff...”

            _“Me? You want_ me _to be a Guardian?”_

“...knew we should have kept him home...”

            _“So be alone!”_

“Mommy, why is Jack sleeping? It’s only two in the after...”

            _“I am calling meeting to discuss matter of great importance,” North says. “Pitch Black has returned.”_

_“North, there’s absolutely no reason for Pitch to return three days before Easter. Again.” Bunny sets the egg he painted on the ground and watches it scamper away._

_I’m not really paying attention to them. From my spot on top of North’s globe, I stare out the window at the full moon. A pale ray of moonlight seems to fall onto one particular patch of tile on the floor, but, as usual, the other Guardians are too busy talking to notice._

_“Hey... isn’t that what happens when a new Guardian gets chosen?” I ask curiously, pointing to the moonbeam._

_“...Yeah,” Bunny says slowly. “If it’s the Groundhog, I’m gonna stage a protest.”_

_North frowns at the moon. “There are five of us already. Six is being too many.” The section of floor slides back regardless of his input, and a crystal array rises out of the ground._

_Someone’s faint blue outline appears in the crystals, shimmering like snow._

_It’s me._

_“Manny’s got kangaroos loose in the top paddock,” Bunny says tartly. “He chose Frostbite_ again _.”_

_“Hey, maybe MiM thinks I’m just that awesome,” I say flippantly._

_Tooth flutters up to the hologram, frowning. “That’s not Jack. He has a different staff...”_

“Earth to Jack! Wake up!”

            _“What kind of name is Nightlight?”_

“He should definitely have woken up by now...”

            _“Hello again, Guardians.”_

_This scene feels familiar to me for some reason. I can’t place it. It’s not like we’ve all gathered at my pond like this before, but still feels as if everything’s been rewound and played again._

_“I suppose you’re surprised to see me. After all, you thought I was gone for good. But you were wrong...”_

“Jack?” I open my eyes briefly and catch a glimpse of Tooth’s teal-streaked hair.

            _“Oh, and say goodbye to Jack.” Pitch smiles and disappears into the shadows._

_Tooth turns around and gives me a look of confusion and worry. Then she yells, “Jack, look out!” hands stretching out towards me._

_I spin around, catching a glimpse of a drawn bow and arrow in the shadows. Which is just enough time for Pitch to shoot me in the stomach._

“Oh my god.”

            _Sandy’s golden eyes are wide in shock._

_I have to stop myself from pulling the black arrow out. My knees buckle, black spots appearing in my vision._

“What’s happening to him?”

            _Tooth cries out in distress, but I can barely hear her._

_Nightmare sand, the arrow is nightmare sand, I don’t want to become a Fearling I’d rather die—_

_Light._


	4. Whitewashed

            “Jack!” Emma shrieks piercingly and jumps on my bed. I try not to gasp in pain, but she must’ve heard me anyway. Brown eyes loom over my face, red-rimmed from crying.

            _“Please don’t take him away from me.”_

            “He’s awake!” Tooth yells, and I hear faint, light footsteps as she runs into the hall.

            I wish someone would turn the lights down or something, because I can only squint up at Emma. My right hand searches for hers on the stiff white bed sheets, and then she clenches my hand tight.

            Mom’s worried face comes into view. “Jack, how do you feel?”

            _How about awful?_ “Hhhhhh,” I say eloquently, wishing for water. _It feels like someone shot me. Fun._

            Tooth’s delicate footsteps ring in the hall again, and something icy is pressed to my lips. “They’re ice chips,” she explains.

            _Oh._ Well, it’s better than dribbling water everywhere.

            “You gave everyone a good scare,” my mom sighs, affectionately running her hands through my hair. I realize with a fuzzy sense of disconnect that it’s the middle of the night, and the windows outside are dark. Emma yawns widely and curls up on the bed by my side, falling asleep the instant she closes her eyes.

            The ice lies cool and reassuring against my tongue, a reminder of the dream world I left behind.

### 

            “...Jack?” Tooth asks hesitantly.

            “Yeah?” I stretch to one side, wincing a bit when my stomach muscles pull tight. Ever since the _basketball incident_ , everyone’s been treating me like I’m made of glass, something delicate and breakable. Actually, I’m fine. This time, it’s the truth. Not a scratch on me.

            Tooth frowns and tugs at my hair. “Your hair’s going white.”

            “It’s doing what?” I demand, trying to pull it down so I can see. It’s too short, obviously, and she giggles before handing me a little compact mirror. Strands of white stand out against my dark brown hair, and they give the overall effect of a bad dye job.  “That’s interesting. Maybe people will finally stop treating me like a kid,” I say, careful to keep my voice neutral.

            Bunny, in the corner of the room, says drily in his Australian drawl, “Maybe when yeh stop _acting_ like an ankle-biter. Which’ll be never.”

            “That’s not a word, Bunny,” Tooth complains. “Which _will_ be never. The word ‘which’ll’ is just a colloquialism.”

            “Ugh, big words,” I say, snapping the mirror closed and handing it back to Tooth. “Who says words like ‘colloquialism’? The same type of people that say ‘penultimate’ and use French words the way the rest of us use sprinkles.”

            “I don’t say things in French!” Tooth protests. “And is ‘colloquialism’ really as bad as the words the Professor likes? She used ‘antediluvian’ in a sentence today! And it’s _Friday_! I can’t deal with words like that on Fridays.”

            “Calm down, Toothie,” Bunny sighs. “This isn’t an attack on yer honor.”

            I laugh even though it hurts, and Tooth flicks me. “Everyone says you’re healing fast. Like, really fast,” she says, poking the reddish-pink scar on my face.

            “Hey, stoppit! That tickles.” I bat her hands away.

_And that kinda makes you a Guardian, too._

            Bunny snaps his fingers in my face, and I jerk back in surprise. "Ah, another country heard from," he says drily.

            I glare at him. "Yeah, real funny."

            "Um, well, I'm going to see the gardens on floor three," Tooth says, "Anyone want to come?"

            Bunny shakes his head. "Honors history test tomorrow, remember? I'm gonna go study at the school library." Okay, that’s a lie, because Bunny _never_ studies. He likes skateboarding more.

            She squeaks in terror and gasps, "How did I forget? I haven't studied at all! At least I brought my notes with me..."

            "Hey, what's it going to be on?" I ask them.

            "Jack, I don't think even Professor Pitchiner would make you take the test in the hospital," Tooth points out. She rummages in her green backpack for her history binder, decorated with tooth stickers courtesy of her little sister.

            "Yeah, but everyone says I'm all right now!" I protest. "I could go to school tomorrow, if I wanted to."

            "Uh... You're missing two weeks of material, mate," Bunny says. "And you've got one day to study."

            "Okay, I'll wait till Friday or something." I reach over and steal Tooth's binder, flipping over to her most recent batch of notes.

            "Jackson Overland, you give that back!" she cries. "Oh, fine. Keep it. I don't need to pass history this term."

            "Considering your grades, one bombed test won't have very much impact," I say, but I give them back anyway. Tooth's notes are neat and organized, printed in colorful pen, whereas mine are just this side of legible.

            "I'm still going to the gardens to study, if anyone wants to come," Tooth says.

            "There's a group study session at the library," Bunny explains, and he waves goodbye. "See ya ‘round, Tooth, Frostbite."

            "...Frostbite?" I wonder out loud.

            Tooth turns a delicate shade of pink. "That's what they're calling you at school. Because you almost froze to death. Are you coming to the garden?"

            "Why not?" I stand up and instinctively grab the staff from where it rests in the corner of the room.

            The hospital smells like antiseptic and cold metal, and the walls are painted ice white. I probably look like some old man next to Tooth, with my whitening hair. I lean against the staff with every other step, ignoring the looks I get from the people I pass in the hall. And the elevator is just awkward. Enough said.

            The so-called Serenity Garden is in the children’s wing, the most depressing floor in the whole hospital despite the colorful paint splashed on the walls. Tooth pushes the garden door open. It’s warm and humid inside, and there are little hummingbirds fluttering around. They kind of remind me of Tooth, feathers colored teal and gold. One of them flutters over and perches delicately on Tooth’s outstretched hand.

            “Wow, they really like you.”

            She laughs and runs a finger along the gold feathers on the bird’s head. “She’s so sweet.”

            The hummingbird chirps and rejoins the others in the trees.

            “That was so cool!” an unfamiliar voice enthuses. “Can you do it again?”

            I look around the garden and catch a glimpse of white among the trees. A young boy crashes through the mini-forest towards us, covered in leaves and twigs. “I’ve been trying to get them to come to me for ages,” he says, holding out hands sticky with honey. “I’m Jamie, by the way. Who’re you?”

            _He sees me? He sees me!_

            “Jack Frost,” I say without thinking. “Uh... Jackson Frost-Overland. Yeah. That.”

            Tooth gives me a pointed look. “I’m Toothiana.”

            “That’s a cool name,” Jamie says. “Mine’s boring. So are you Jack Frost like the spirit who paints windows with frost? That’s cool too.”

            “Uh, yeah, sort of,” I say.

            The garden doors swing open again, and someone yells, “Jamie Bennett, you come here right this instant!”

            “Oh no, it’s Mom!” Jamie whispers, aggrieved. “Don’t let her know I’m here!”

            “ _JAMES BENNETT, IF YOU’RE NOT HERE IN FIVE, FOUR...”_

            Jamie turns pink, trying to hid behind Tooth and I. “She’s using her mom voice...”

            “ _THREE_.”

            “I’m over here, Mom,” he says finally. “I met Jack Frost!”

            “Sure you did, honey.”

            Jamie shrugs and scampers toward his mother. “But I really did! He and his girlfriend Toothiana helped me catch hummingbirds!”

            “Is that why you’re covered in...” Their voices fade away when the door closes.

            “ _Girlfriend_?” we both say incredulously. Then we burst out laughing at the looks on our faces.


	5. Believe Me

            I’m not quite as relieved to leave the hospital as I was before. I’ve been in and out of this place for too long to believe I’ll never be coming back.

            Mom and I have the house to ourselves, with Emma at school. I stay in my room, watching TV and reading over the history notes Tooth emailed me. The scans are decorated with little teeth.

            After ten pages, I give up on studying. I close the laptop and pick my staff off the ground out of habit.

            My room isn’t exactly the cleanest, and I trip over piles of clothes and pretty much everything you could possibly find in a room on my way to the door. I stumble forward and hit the end of the staff on the ground. Something silvery starts _growing_ on the floor, and I yelp.

            I run my hands across the stuff, shocked to find it’s cool to the touch. “Frost...?” The frost melts on the warm wood floor, and I scramble for my phone before it’s gone.

            I stare at the staff in my hands and tentatively tap it on the ground again. Fernlike patterns blossom on the floor again. Quickly, I snap a picture before it disappears. I punch a number I have memorized in the keypad. “...Tooth? It’s Jack. I have something I have to tell you, so get over here as soon as you can.”

            I call up Bunny next and leave him a similar message.

            “What’s the big deal, Jack?” Bunny demands fifteen minutes later. He holds a skateboard in one hand and his phone in the other.

            “Guys, um, I don’t know how to tell you this, so I’ll just show you.” I take out my cell and show them the picture. “I did that.”

            “You painted your floor with silver paint?” Tooth guesses tentatively. “It’s really pretty.”

            I fidget. “I did that with the staff.”

            “That stick you’ve been lugging around for the past few weeks?” Bunny stares at the thing skeptically. “Ahaha, very funny, you making frost appear in your bedroom... Can I go?”

            “No, I’m not kidding! It was just like magic.” I tap the staff on the ground, expecting frost to start forming on the floor.

            Nothing happens.

            “As pranks go, this one’s pretty subpar,” quips Bunny as he leaves. “See ya tomorrow, Frostbite.”

            “Bunny!” I yell, but he’s already gone. “Tooth, you believe me, right?”

            “Jack, that’s not possible. Magic isn’t real.” She twirls a piece of her teal-dyed hair.

            I try again and start to get worried when there’s still no frost. “But this picture proves what happened, right? Right?”

            “It looks like paint, Jack,” she says sadly. “I’m kind of worried about you, you know. You called yourself Jack Frost, and you keep carrying that staff with you wherever you go, and you think—”

            “But I did! I did, here’s the proof.” I wave the phone for emphasis. “Tooth, I’m not crazy. Stop looking at me like I’m crazy.”

### 

            “Yes, I’d like to make an appointment for my son, Jack...” Mom says.

            “Mom, stop. I’m sane, I swear!”

            She doesn’t spare me a glance. “Does tomorrow work? ...Eight-thirty in the morning? Well, what’s another day of school missed?”

            I yelp and try to take the phone away. “She was kidding, she was kidding!” I yell, but she’s already hung up.

            “My poor baby,” Mom sighs, ruffling my hair. “It’s for your own good.”

            “Mom... it was a joke,” I deadpan. “This is a horrible prank. I don’t believe in magic.”

            She picks up my cell phone, with the picture of the frost pulled up. “You painted your floor with frost.”

            “Did not. Go look.” I make a grab for my cell but miss.

            “Maybe you cleaned it up. Now go back to your room, dinner’s going to be ready in thirty minutes.”

### 

            “I am so, so stupid,” I groan, hitting my head against the wall.

            My computer dings.

 

**toothqueen** : hey jack

**frostbitten** : *hisses*

 **toothqueen** : please don’t hate me, I did it for you

:`(

**frostbitten** : ahaha heard that one before

nice try though

**toothqueen** : you thought you magically made frost in your bedroom

with the staff you used to save your baby sister

that’s kind of...

problematic, if you catch my meaning

**frostbitten** : yes

but it was real, I’m not kidding you

frost

on my floor

you saw the picture

**toothqueen** : ...

tbh it was pretty cool looking

pun completely intended

**frostbitten** : THAT’S BECAUSE IT WAS FROST

 **toothqueen** : jackson overland

 **frostbitten** : oh god not my full name

I’m shaking in my boots

toothiana punjam

**toothqueen** :  I know you're an awful liar

so what’s really going on?

**frostbitten** : the. truth.

 **toothqueen** : by the way

love your new screenname

**frostbitten** : yeah hadn’t changed it in awhile

so

bang

frostbitten

since it’s true

**toothqueen** : ...did your mom get you a shrink or something?

 **frostbitten** : yes

 **toothqueen** : sorry about that

 **frostbitten** : you’re not sorry

no

don’t pick up the phone

this is the last time

don’t want to hurt anymore

you can tell me that you’re sorry

but I won’t believe you baby

like I did before

**toothqueen** : if I needed any evidence to prove your insanity

I could find it right here

honestly, taylor swift?

jack, I’m ashamed to know you.

**frostbitten** : you know what

I think you can deal

since my parents think I’ve lost it

**toothqueen** : ooh. right. sorry.

 **frostbitten** : _save meeeeeeeeeee_

 **toothqueen** : it won’t be that bad

 **frostbitten** : ...

<_<

easy for you to say

also not coming to school tomorrow in favor of GOING TO SEE A SHRINK

...talk to you later tooth

**toothqueen** : bye, jack

<3

           

            I turn off the computer and ponder death by psychologist.

### 

            “ _Welcome to the Warren!”_

_When people say the word ‘warren,’ it usually conjures up pictures of dark holes filled with rabbits. But this warren is completely different._

_Grass covers the rolling hills in Bunny’s Warren, and huge stone eggs stomp around in the fields. Regular-sized white eggs with feet get in the way of the huge ones. The feet-eggs are kind of creepy, to be honest._

### 

            “Jack, wake up! You’re going to be late!” Mom yells into my room at the crack of dawn. I burrow under the blankets.

            “Five more minutes,” I mumble into the pillow. She retaliates by pulling the blinds and setting Emma on me.

            “Jack, it snowed last night and now there’s no school! Come play with me!” she begs, jumping up and down on my bed.

            Mom says, “Jack’s going to school today, love. High school didn’t get canceled.”

            _Lies. Flagrant lies._ I reluctantly get up and shoo everyone out so I can get dressed. Blue sweatshirt, pants, done. I catch a glimpse of something white in the mirror and jump. My hair turned frost white overnight.

            “Oh, no way...” I pull up my hood, but that doesn’t hide the white. Finally, I dig up a truly hideous green beanie from the back of my closet. I scowl and put it on before running downstairs. “Sorry I’m late.”

            “Now, Emma,” Mom says, “Don’t open the door for anyone except Mommy and Jack, alright?”

            “Mmhmm,” Emma hums. She hugs my ankles and says, “I’ll build a snowman for you. Come home soon!”

            Mom hands me a plate with toast on it. “Just eat in the car, we’re already late!”

            “Bye, Mommy! Bye, Jack!” Emma yells as we pull away.

            In the car, Mom gives my beanie a pointed look. “Since when do you wear hats, Jackson?”

            “Um...” Uh oh. She pulled my full name on me. I tug the hat down further over my hair.

            She nimbly reaches over and plucks the hat off. “...Oh dear.”

            “ _Mom_ ,” I groan, grabbing the hat back. “It started a couple days ago. This was _definitely_ not my idea.”

            “We’ll dye your hair back tomorrow, sweetie.”

            Always has the answer, my mom does.

### 

            “I’m sorry, we’re a bit behind schedule already,” the psychologist’s assistant says. “Please wait here for a few minutes.” The nameplate on her desk reads _Miss Melinda Lane_.

            Mom pulls out a book and I start texting Tooth on my phone.

 

this is still all your fault

jack stop texting me

I’m in class

not sorry

 

            “Dr. Pitchiner is ready to see you now,” Miss Lane informs me.

            I nearly drop the phone. “P-Pitchiner?”

            “Yes, Mr. Overland. I believe you are his daughter’s student, at Joyce High? Please follow me.”

            “...No way in hell...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't you guys the luckiest? You get a chapter! Wohoo!  
> Also, the chats were a complete PAIN to format, so you're welcome.  
> New chapter in a week or two. Or three. Depends on my school schedule.


	6. To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

            To be perfectly honest to myself, I’m terrified. Irrationally so. He already thinks I’m crazy, so what do I have to hide?

            The man sitting in a tan armchair asks, “Jackson Overland?” His skin is just this side of grey, which is actually the creepiest thing I’ve ever seen. And he’s Ms. Pitchiner’s father? She doesn’t look like him at all.

            “Yeah.” I slide into the chair furthest from him, which he seems to notice. He also takes note of the way I tug my hat down over my hair.

            “Well, Jackson... your mother tells me you’ve been seeing things. Care to elaborate?” Pitchiner inquires.

            Uh, no. “Frost,” I say instead. “A lot of... frost.”

            “Really?” He seems interested in that. “Do you make the frost? How?”

            I really want to stop talking. “Yeah, I do. With this weird staff I have...”

            “Perchance did you acquire this staff at a frozen pond? By saving your baby sister?” Pitchiner’s eyes grow intense. “Did you?”

            “I... uh... how did you...?” I stutter. “Did my mom tell you that?” Wow, as if this guy wasn’t creepy already. And who uses the word “perchance,” anyway?

            “Yes,” he says smoothly. “She did tell me.”

            I’m not sure if he’s lying, and I definitely do not trust him to tell the truth. “Alright then.”

            Pitchiner seems to catch on to any movement I make, the places my eyes flicker, the way my fingers drum on the couch. And that’s another thing I can’t stand, the stereotypical psychiatrist’s couch in a stereotypical psychiatrist’s office. And him doing the stereotypical psychiatrist’s look with steepled fingers. He doesn’t say anything, just stares.

            And again, I feel that prickling sensation of fear creeping up my spine. I know this man. I don’t know how or where or when or anything, just that I know him, and I don’t like him one bit. Everything is off, and nothing is off.

            Maybe I really am going crazy.

            “Jackson,” Pitchiner says, interrupting my thoughts. “Have you been having strange dreams lately?”

            Now _that_ was creepy. “Yes...”

            “What about?” he asks. His face doesn’t reveal anything, but I could have sworn he sounded... intent. Curious, but not in the way cats are curious.

            “Um, nothing, really.” For some reason, Tooth’s face flashes before my eyes. I get the faint impression of the color teal and of toothpaste, and then nothing. I can’t remember much from the dreams, mostly just her. “A pond, feathers... darkness.” I try to be as general as possible. “How did you guess?”

            “Circles under your eyes,” he says instantly. “It was fairly obvious.”

            “Glad to know I’m so transparent.” My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I open it to find a text from Bunny.

 

**easterbunny** : heya frostbite

**frostbitten** : go away bunny

I’m busy

**easterbunny** : wwhat wwas the history hww

**frostbitten** : you’re insane

read pgs 102-120 in the textbook

answer questions @ end of section

**easterbunny** : thanks a bunch

iou bigtime

 

            “Sorry,” I apologize. “My friend wanted to know what the homework was.”

 

 **toothqueen** : jack

how’s the appointment

**frostbitten** : TOOTH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

it’s been like five minutes

**toothqueen** : oh sorry

I was just curious

**frostbitten** : nah s’okay tooth

he’s just creepy

and GET ME OUT OF HERE

**toothqueen** : ahaha poor jack :(

txt me when you’re done

**frostbitten** : yeah I will

 **toothqueen** : c u <3

 **frostbitten** : see ya thia

 **toothqueen** : ha ha very funny

 

            “And that was my other friend.” I turn my phone off and stuff it into my hoodie pocket.

            “I presume this other friend also forgot the homework?”

            “Uh, she wanted to know where I was,” I say. True, but not entirely so. See, I’m clever.

            Pitchiner nods. “Well, Jack...”

_you want to be alone so be alone then what are they doing here that dream is over there will always be fear—_

            _Do you want them, Jack? Your memories?_

            “Who are you?” I demand. “I know you. Who are you?” I jump up from the chair, I can feel how wide my eyes are and his words, words I’ve never heard him speak, I can hear them.

            “Sit down, Jackson—”

            “Tell me!” I yell. And I know from that very second the words leave my mouth that I’ve made a mistake. He knows something I don’t. That angular face shifts subtly, silvery eyes cold. What does he know? What does he know?

            Outside, it starts to snow.

            “I know your name,” I whisper. “I know your face.” I feel pretty darn dramatic too, but I definitely know this man. Somehow.

            Pitch calls for his assistant, which is sort of weird. “Emily?”

            I hear her short, clipped footsteps against the wood floors. “Yes?” she asks.

            “You know what to do.”

            “What?” I hear myself squeak. “What are you...?” And then, for some weird reason, I remember her nameplate. Emily Lane. That isn’t her name; I know it.

            From out of nowhere, Emily produces a mirror, broken into shards with one big one missing. “Look close, Jackson Overland,” she says.

            I just glance at the mirror once, and then my eyes are stuck. Inside the mirror, I see... I see myself. Am I dead?

            A window blows open, and flakes of snow sweep into the room on a familiar wind.

 

            “Jackson?” Pitchiner asks. “You fell asleep.”

            I yawn and stretch. Wow, that couch is comfy. “Really? I don’t remember anything...”

            “I didn’t want to wake you up... but it is time for you to leave,” he says.

            “Oh. Thanks, I guess.” I leave as quickly as I can.

 

 **frostbitten** : tooth

tooth I survived

**toothqueen** : oh yay!

now I have to cancel the funeral I planned

the ceremony would have been beautiful

**frostbitten** : wow

thanks

you’re always there for me

**toothqueen** : so how was it

 **frostbitten** : I kind of fell asleep for the whole appointment

no biggie

**toothqueen** : typicallllll

 **frostbitten** : ugh coming to school now

hope I didn’t miss too much

**toothqueen** : you can make it up later

oh no teacher coming see you later

**frostbitten** : see ya

thia

 

            Mom drives me to school. At least I missed a few classes. “Did you really fall asleep, Jackson?”

            “...Maybe,” I say tentatively.

            “Jackson...” she warns dangerously. Yikes, she broke out her Mom Voice. “Stay awake next time, please.”

            “I will,” I mutter.

            She glares. “I didn’t hear you.”

            “I will, okay?” I say louder. “See you later.”

            Joyce High is covered in at least an inch of snow already. I’m praying for a snow day, or at least an early release. Some part of my head says wow, only an early release?

            I slide into my seat in English just seconds before the bell rings. Thank God I missed Russian class. I don’t think I could’ve dealt with that today. Not that I don’t like Mr. North, it’s just that he’s too intense for early in the morning.

            In class, we’re working on essays... and of course, I haven’t even read the book. The essay prompt is just the word “compromise,” which helps a lot. (That was sarcasm, FYI.)

            I dig the book out of my backpack and start reading, wishing I could just Sparknote the damn thing. It’s about some weird dude named Ethan Frome, and his annoying wife, Zeena. My attention slides away from the book every ten seconds.

            Eventually, the bell rings, and I leave, thankfully before Ms. Shalazar or her assistant Kailash can stop me.

            “Jack!” Tooth shouts angrily. “Jackson Overland, you nearly got me a detention! I hope you’re happy with what you’ve done.”

            “Lighten up, Tooth,” I laugh, “It couldn’t have been that bad. Hey, where’s Bunny?”

            She shrugs. “Doing his history homework. It’s due next period...”

            I wince in sympathy. “Ouch.”

            “Whatever. It’s his fault for always blowing off homework," she says unsympathetically.

            I finish copying her history notes during lunch. It seems like all the work we ever get is from history, my least favorite subject. Ironically enough.

            Too soon, though, it's math, then a free, and then Physics. Every day in that class, without fail, I fall asleep. Mr. Mansnoozie really does live up to his name. It's not that he's boring, it's just that he has a very soothing voice. The kind you could fall asleep to, easily.

            Tooth jabs me in the back, and I smother a yelp. “What was that for?” I hiss.

            She gives me a wicked smile, but doesn’t say anything else.

            The bell finally rings (thank the moon), and we’re free. Okay, maybe free is a relative term since I have literally weeks of work to catch up on... but somehow, I can’t bring myself to care yet.

            “Hey, Tooth, what’re you doing today?” I ask.

            She shrugs. “Nothing. But don’t you have a ton of stuff to do?” Tooth looks back at me, then trips into a snowbank.

            I snicker, but help her back up. “Smooth, Punjam. Real smooth,” I laugh.

            She punches me in the arm and mutters, “Shut up,” still brushing snow off her clothes.  

            “Well, I don’t care. If I have stuff to do. D’you... d’youwanttodosomethingwithmetoday?” All the words come out in a rush, and I can feel my cheeks turning bright red.

            Tooth flushes pink, stuttering, “I... I, uh, just you and me? L-like a date?”

            I nod, biting my lip nervously, which is weird. I never do that. And there are butterflies having a dance party in my stomach. Also weird. Since when do butterflies have dance parties? Since when did Tooth make them want to party?

            She smiles tentatively. “I’d like that,” she says, looking up at me through her eyelashes. “A lot.”

            “C-cool. So should we see a movie, or have coffee, or what?” I ask her.

            "Maybe we could go to a movie. There's that new one, uh, Atlantic Edge? Maybe we could go see that?" Tooth shuffles her feet in the snow.

            "Yeah, sure. The one with the giant robots?” I’ve seen commercials for that, and it looks pretty awesome, especially on the big screen.

            She nods. “My mom wouldn’t take me to see it. So we saw some rom-com.”

            “Atlantic Edge it is, then.” We exchange nervous glances until Bunny appears and starts throwing his boomerangs around. Literally. I don’t even know why the school lets him have those.

            And that’s the story of how I got Toothiana Punjam on a date.

            I got the weird feeling that all this was some kind of dream, but it was one I never wanted to wake up from.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update! And in the middle of NaNoWriMo too... that shows just how well I can procrastinate. A full chapter for you! No word as of yet when I'll be writing another, even though everything's getting intense now ^_^ Hope you liked this one. Especially you, Rainbow Snowcone shippers :D


End file.
